Don't Go, Okay?
by heartbreakersworth
Summary: Miles is still trying his hardest to keep his guard up. Set in the woods that're in the summer promos where Miles tries getting up to walk away from Tristan


"Miles, please... Just talk to me." Tristan said in a gentle voice, walking after his boyfriend. Miles shook his head and bit his tongue. He couldn't tell Tristan what was going on- He just couldn't. Miles didn't want him to end up getting caught in the shitstorm that is his life.

"What is there to talk to you about?" Miles finally said after walking so far away from where the campfire was set up, they couldn't even see the warm glow of the flames. He knew how much had to be said, but he just couldn't bring himself to talk.

"I-I don't know. All I know is that something's up with you. You can't hide that." Miles felt his fists clench. He felt the familiar feeling of anxiety creep through his veins as his throat seemed to tighten. He tried to hide it with a half-smile.

"Honestly, Tris, don't you think if something was wrong, someone would've noticed?" He managed to choke out with a nervous chuckle to follow. Tristan was done with his boyfriend being so resistant. He put his hands on Miles's shoulder, pushing him up against a tree gently, but firmly. Miles tried to look away, trying to focus on something else than the brunette's face which was only centimeters from his own. There was no point in fighting at that point.

Tristan put a hand on Miles's cheek, forcing Miles to look at him. Miles felt his heart pound, as looking into the brunette's icy eyes made him weak.

"Someone's making you feel like this. Please, Miles. Just talk to me." Miles tried to escape, but Tristan held him back. "We're worried. Well, I'm worried."

Miles started fighting back tears. The rims of his eyes started to redden as his eyes glossed over. Tristan pushed his bangs out of his face, revealing a small bruise. Miles knew he couldn't escape this one.

"What's-" Tristan was cut off.

"Nothing. It's nothing, Tristan." Miles's voiced cracked while saying his boyfriend's name. If he said any more, he was sure he'd break down.

_He __**will **__leave if he sees the ugly. Don't take off the mask. _Miles felt his thoughts creeping up on him. He usually wasn't an easy crier, but he could feel the hot liquid streaming down his face uncontrollably. He couldn't hide it anymore. But he couldn't seem to find his voice.

Tristan's face instantly dropped as Miles's tears fell onto his leather jacket. Miles had to wrap his arms around him, making sure he was still there. How pathetic he felt in that moment was too great to put into words. Miles's thoughts jerked him back and forth. Half of him was telling him to run, and the other half was right here, helplessly hanging onto Tristan for dear life.

It took Tristan no time at all to hug back with all the tightness he could. "I'm not going anywhere..." He reassured Miles, rubbing small circles around his back. Miles buried his head in the brunette's shoulder, feeling his tears dissolve almost instantly. Tris may not have known it, but it was exactly what Miles needed to hear in that moment.

"I never thought that living in a mansion would be such a living hell." Miles said, his voice muffled by Tristan's shoulder. "Thought you were supposed to feel safe going home. I've never felt so uncomfortable. The only time I really feel comfortable is when you're beside me. He constantly feels like the devil on my shoulder. Telling me I'm not good enough." Miles broke the long embrace, gently stroking the bruise on his forehead.

"Your father..." Was all Tristan needed to say. Miles let out a small noise. Not exactly a sigh, but not exactly a whimper. "Oh my god, Miles..." Tristan pursed his lips, realizing how all the pieces fell together. How had he not noticed sooner? If he had, what would he have done? Tristan wrapped his arms around him tightly, feeling as if he had to protect him with everything he had.

"I'm sorry..." Miles said in a quivering voice. "Sorry for treating you like crap. I never meant for you to deal with my pent up anger. I was just gearing myself up for losing you..." He felt Tristan's arms tighten, making him feel instantly safer. Miles knew, in that moment, Tristan wasn't going anywhere.

Tristan shook his head. "Don't you dare apologize about that." He gently placed a kiss on Miles's forehead. Miles slid down against the tree, pulling Tristan down with him. He didn't want to move from that spot. Tristan took Miles into his arms, feeling the vulnerable brunette nestle up to him. Neither boy had the strength to move from that spot.

_You're beautiful, can I hide in you awhile?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Writer's shit:<strong>** My story is shit. I can't write. But this idea was in my head and when I tried repressing it, it came on twice as strong.**

**IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHERE THE ITALICS ON THE BOTTOM ARE FROM: Marianas Trench, Masterpiece Theatre I**

**I'm not planning on continuing this, it was just a simple oneshot/vent type of thing. Hope you enjoyed reading my crap :D**


End file.
